An increasing amount of information on a wide variety of subjects is being stored electronically, for example on a local machine or available through a network such as a corporate intranet or the public internet.
Publicly available searches are often unable to effectively search information that is known locally, such as so-called “deep web” information. A lack of ability to specify a desired category of information, absence of knowledge about the semantic structure of documents, and lack of knowledge about site organization for locally scoped global searches, can lead to unwanted search results that can be cumbersome to review.
Accordingly, enhanced search capabilities would be useful.